Dino Eggs
by Buffyxenaman
Summary: The red and black raptors had eggs in Tommy's bed. That's all I can think of to say other then it's has JasonTommy and ConnerTrent slash pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Power Rangers or Dinosaurs.

XXX

Summary: The Black and Red Raptor laid eggs in Dr. O's bed. Slash Tommy/Jason Conner/Trent.

A/N: This is another idea that came from the void called my brain.

XXX

"What a day," Tommy said to himself as he climbs up the stairs. After a long day of teaching the only thing he wanted to do was lay day a little and relax. He reached the door to his room and opened it. If he expected a relaxing by now then he was sadly mistaken.

"What the hell." He exclaimed. On his bed were the Red and Black Raptor Riders.

"How in the hell did you two get up here?" He asked them only to be growled at. Tommy glared at them.

"Hey you two should know better then be inside after all I made you guys a nice big dino house outside where you can…" Tommy stop talking when he notice something in between the raptors. Tommy walk closer and saw six miniature raptors between them.

"Holy crap you two have babies but how." The raptors gave him a look.

"I know where babies come from but how in the hell did you guys do it? I thought were made not to reproduce." A baby raptor gave a little roar.

"But I have been known to be wrong." Tommy walked closer to the raptors. Carefully not to make it seem like he wasn't he was going to hurt them. When Tommy felt he was close enough he took a close look at the baby raptors. Three were red and three were black. They looked to be 10 inches tall. A baby raptor gave a small yawn, and Tommy could see they had teeth already. Tommy gave his raptor a look to see it was ok to pick one up. The black Raptor gave him a look that said it was ok. Tommy carefully reached over, and pick the nearest black raptor up. Grabbing it carefully. He picked it up from the litter. He held it a fell inches from his face to have a good look at him. It was just like the adult raptors but much smaller. The baby raptor open its eye. He looked at Tommy wondering who the hell the strange man was.

"Hi," Tommy said to the little raptor. The baby raptor gave a little roar.

"Well aren't we a fierce little dino." Tommy said to it and gave it a light poke in the stomach. It gave another little roar but this time waggled.

"Does that mean you like me?" Another poke in the stomach, and the raptor growled and waggled its tail again.

"I like you little guy." Tommy then began to pet the top of the raptors head with a finger. The raptor began to rub his head against Tommy's finger. The Tommy suddenly stopped. The little looked at him with what Tommy could have sworn was a sad look.

"Don't be sad I have to put you down for a minute so I can make a phone call, and after that I will come back ok." Tommy said smiling. He carefully placed the raptor back in the litter again. Tommy slow backed out of the room keeping a close eye on the big raptors who were now asleep. Tommy carefully closed the door after him. Tommy carefully tip toed down the hallway and the stairs. He needed to reach the phone and call Hayley and tell her about the raptor liter. Tommy managed to get down stairs when he heard a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be?" He asked, himself as he walked towards the door. Once he reached the door he opened it.

"Hey Tommy," Jason greeted him, holding two boxes of pizza.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Tommy asked shocked.

"Jason what are you doing here?" Stupid question and Tommy knew before the words jump out of his mouth before he could stop it. Jason gave him a look.

"Tommy remember we planned this three weeks ago. I would come over for the week of spring break and we would spend time together, and do the boyfriend thing together."

"Oh yeah, I guess I been to busy lately that I forgot." Tommy joked. To Jason credit he smiled.

"Well Tommy just kiss me hello and can eat pizza." Tommy gave Jason the hello kiss that turned into a really long kiss. Pizzas were dropped on the coffee table and they fell onto the couch in each others arms. They were getting into the moment when they heard a growl. Jason pulled away.

"Tommy did you hear that?" Jason asked.

"I didn't Hear a thing. " Tommy replied pulling Jason down to resume where they left off. The growling started again.

"You can't tell me you didn't hear that." Jason said sitting up.

"Yeah I heard that." Tommy said also sitting up. "Wonder what it is?" A quick scan of the room showed there was nothing in the room.

"I guess it was nothing." Jason said, as he scanned the room again. Tommy reached up and grab the front of Jason's shirt.

"Good now lets get back to where we left off." He then pressed there lips together. Tommy fell backwards on the couch pulling Jason with him. They began making out again when the growling started again. This time it was right in front of them. Jason looked up and saw something making him jump off of Tommy.

"What's wrong with you?" Tommy asked confused.

"What is that thing behind you?" Jason asked pointing at the thing that shocked him. Tommy turned around to see where he was pointing. There stood the baby raptor he held earlier.

"Hey you," Tommy said then picked up the baby raptor. "How did you get down here?" Jason stunned by this behavior asked,

"What the hell is that thing?" Tommy began to stroke the back of the baby raptor's back, and began to explain what happened earlier. Jason just sat their listening to Tommy's very word. When Tommy final finished explaining Jason was quite for a moment.

"So what you saying is the red and black raptor had babies together, and they had them in your room." Tommy nodded his head.

"But there is one thing I don't understand."

"What is that?" Jason pointed the little raptor in Tommy's lap.

"Why did growl at me when we were kissing?" Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

"Not sure maybe he doesn't like you." Jason didn't like this last part.

"Why wouldn't it like after all what did I never meet him." Again Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it needs to get to know you first." Tommy suggested picking up the baby raptor, and holding up in front of him. Jason stared at Tommy.

"You can't be serious."

"Sure why not?" Jason had no argument. So he reached out a finger, and carefully inched forward to the baby raptor.

'Maybe Tommy was right. This little guy only needs to get to know me and…" Jason

Was interrupted by a sharp pain in his finger.

"Ouch!" Jason shouted pulling his finger out of the baby raptors mouth. "The god damn

thing bite!" Jason took a look at his bleeding finger. Tommy placed the baby raptor on

table.

"Let's get you in the bathroom clean your wounds, and get a Band-Aid on that." Tommy

Lead Jason into the bathroom. Meanwhile the baby raptor managed to open the pizza

box. With a few tugs he managed to pull a piece of pizza out, and began to attack it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason sat on the couch with the baby raptor. Both of them stared at each other. Tommy called Hayley after he fixed Jason's finger. The baby raptor growled at him.

"Give me a reason, and I will flush you down the toilet." Tommy walked into the living room.

"Hayley is on her way." Tommy announced.

"That's good to know." Jason said turning his head away from the baby raptor.

"Are still mad at the little guy?" Tommy asked taking a seat next to Jason. Jason ignored him, and to the pizza box. Tommy stop him.

"Jason we do have sometime before Hayley arrives." They smiled at each other forgetting that the baby raptor was there they began to kiss. It was sadly only going to last for so long. The baby raptor jump on Tommy's lap, and snap at Jason.

"That's it," Jason shouted getting to his feet. "I'm going to flush you down the toilet." Jason reached for him, but Tommy stop him.

"Jason his just a baby he doesn't know any better." Tommy explained pushing Jason into the kitchen.

"Don't give me that bull shit." Jason snap back at Tommy. "That thing hates me because his attached to you." Tommy looked at Jason.

"Jason I was the first person it saw after it was born, so I can't help it if the raptor is very found of me." Jason knew what Tommy was saying was true, but it still help in the matter of the raptor wanting to bite him every time he and Tommy got close.

"Ok I guess I could buy that, but what about us? We haven't seen each other for four months and we just have to make up for it in this week alone." Tommy nodded his head in agreement. There was knock on the front door, and it opened.

"Hey Dr. O." Conner greeted leading Trent in by the hand.

'Why don't they ever wait for me to say 'come in' before they enter?' Dr.O asked himself.

"Hey Conner what are you doing here?" He asked in a fake cheerful voice.

"We were driving by on our way to our date when we notice these weird things jumping in the window." Trent informed him.

"Yeah," Conner agreed then added. "It looks like those." Conner pointed to the baby raptor that was once again attacking the pizza in another box. He pulled his head out of the box, and spat out the pineapple.

"By the looks of things they don't like pineapple on pizza." Tommy said walking out of the kitchen. The baby raptor kicked the pizza box off the table with a loud growl. Conner got down on one knee to take a closer look at it.

"Did two of the raptors have kids together?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, the red and black one had six in my bed." Tommy informed him.

"Wow they all must look really cool." Conner reached out a finger to pet it. The raptor stared at it then gave it a few sniffs. Then to Jason's anger it began to rub his head against Conner's finger.

"Hey look it likes me." Jason had enough. He walked out of the room and went outside. The front door opened again.

"Tommy I'm here." Hayley called.

"Hey Hayley glad you could make it." Hayley closed the door.

"So where are the baby raptors?" Tommy pointed to the coffee table.

"There is one of them and five more in my bed room." Hayley walked to the table.

"This is inserting." She said absent mindly picked him up. Tommy was afraid he was going to bit her, but no he waged its tail.

"This is really amazing Tommy." She said turning the raptor on his back to look at his stomach.

"You think this one is amazing then you should look at the others in my room." Hayley smiled.

"I guess I should have a look at them." Hayley walked up the stairs with the baby raptor.

"We need to get going." Conner said. Trent and Conner both waved good bye, and left. Tommy stood there for a second. Tommy turned around to look outside. Jason was sitting in chair next to the fire pit.

"Guess I should talk to him." Tommy said to himself. It was short walk to where Jason was sitting.

"So are you mad at me or the mini raptor?" Tommy asked taking a seat next him. Jason remind quiet for a moment.

"Not really sure." Jason truthfully answered. "I guess I could be mad at you for many things today or at that flushable mini raptor." Tommy ignored the flushing of a innocent newly born raptors.

"What was your choice?" Tommy asked. Jason shrugged.

"I guess neither." Neither this wasn't the answer he expected.

"Ok, so what now?" Tommy asked. Jason reached over, and pulled Tommy closer.

"See if the third time is the charm." Jason placed his lips on Tommy's lips. They slow became a deep kiss. Jason pulled back a little.

"Ever had sex outside before?" Jason asked.

"No," Jason smiled, and reached for Tommy's belt.

"Then get ready for a thrill." Their lips met again.

TBC

Another chapter coming soon.


End file.
